SubZero Konquest
by xxero
Summary: Sub-Zero and Scorpion embark on ajourney to kill The Dragon King Onaga
1. Chapter 1

Sub-Zero Konquest- Chapter 1- The Truth

I walked through Earthrealm searching for Scorpion. He would pay for his treachery.

I walked into the woods to take breather when I heard someone shout "GET OVER HERE". I tried to remember where i'd heard the before when Scorpions spear drove itself through my shoulder. I screamed in agony. He yanked the spear and through me towards him. The spear released and he uppercut me. He grabbed me in a sleeper-hold. For about 2 hours black was all I saw.

When I awoke I tried to move my hands but I felt a tough restraint holding me there. I looked up and saw Scorpion and Shang Tsung talking about something. I tried to listen in, but my head was still throbbing from the uppercut. _Damn he is strong..._ I thought. Then Shang Tsung left and Scorpion turned to face me.

"So your awake now." he said

" Yes. You will pay for your treachery! It is your fault Mileena slayed Queen Sindel and Kitana!" I said.

" You fool! I DID NOT BETRAY THEM! QUAN CHI AMBUSHED ME BEFORE I COULD KILL HER!"

" What?!"

" I tried to get her...i did...before i could quan chi and a couple of oni's ambushed me...I got knocked into a soulnado..."

" How did you survive?"

" I escaped into the void. I watched Onaga being reborn, and Li Mei and Tonya joining him. The Elder Gods caught me and, forced to be their servant. I just returned when I caught you and needed to speak to you."

" So you stick your spear into my shoulder, uppercut me, and then knock me unsconscious???!!!"

" Well you weren't exactly happy with me. I could tell."

" You can't blame me. It looked like you betrayed us."

" Yes I know. Lets go. Raiden is waiting for us."

" The thunder god?!. Why?!"

" He is going to infuse us with the power of gods. He also said something about Frost Armor."

"Alright. Lets go."

We trekked out of the forest and into the mountains. I started to focus, and I could sense something was amiss.

"SCORPION DUCK!" Scorpion ducked in the knick of time, as a massive skull fireball whizzed past his head and into the mountain wall adjacent to him. Scorpion looked up and saw a pure white demon standing in-between two large green oni's. They were the same ones from before! Then the demon must be..."QUAN CHI!!! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A ROUND OF MORTAL KOMBAT!"

Quan Chi smirked "I accept!"

I looked over at Scorpion and said "I'll take care of the two oni's!"

I ran over and pulled my Kori Blade out of its sheath. I faced the big oni and did a quick sweepkick. _That outta keep him down for a few seconds_. The small one jumped on my back and slammed its fist into my back. It didn't hurt at all. I smirked as I did a Spinning Slash. The oni fell and lost one of his wrists to the Kori Blade. I did a quick front flip and followed up with a downward stab into the oni's would-be heart. It screamed in agony as the blade tore through his skin like tissue paper. As I stabbed however, I didn't notice that the other oni had gotten back on his feet. He charged at me and backhanded me out of his way as he ran towards his fallen comrade. He threw me like a rag doll just off-handedly. I began to wonder how strong this oni truly was. He turned and looked at me. By the look on his face he really wanted to kill me. He charged blindly towards me. He raised his fist and just before he came into range, I put my hands in front in the dragon form and focused a small Ice Blast between both my palms. I fired it as he pulled back to punch. The blast flew and on-contact froze the oni in his tracks. As he froze a look of surprise dawned upon his face. I switched to my Shotokan stance and prepared to attack with Spear-Hand Strike. I pulled my hand back and put my index and middle finger together. I jumped towards the oni, my fingers outstretched. As my fingers hit the ice I felt pressure, but they were going straight through the ice and into the oni.I could feel his warm blood pouring over my fingers. I pulled my fingers out and a fast stream of red flowed over the opening in the ice. I pulled my Kori Blade back out of its sheath and did a few rapid cuts to knock down the iced oni. My battle finished in only a few minutes, I turned to watch Scorpion.

He was doing quite well to say the least. Quan Chi, who had looked confident before was now scared beyond belief. Scorpion was everywhere. His spear had struck him at least 6 different times. Blood soaked both of their bodies, although Scorpion didn't seem to have any wounds. Quan Chi's sorcery could not save him from Scorpions might. Scorpion sensing defeat drew his blade, the mighty Mugai Ryu. He phased between realms and phased back behind Quan Chi. With one swift move, Quan Chi's head rolled off the body while the rest of him stood stiff. Scorpion smirked and muttered "Fatality."

We continued our journey towards the Earthrealm portal. We got there relatively quick.

"Scorpion, how do we get through the Nexus? Onaga has all the Kamigodu."

"Yes but the portals will unlock for Raiden."

Right on cue a flash of green light appeared and the thunder god, Raiden stepped through.

"Greetings allies to the Elder Gods. I have come to infuse you both with the power that has been kept locked away until now."

"Why was it locked away?" I asked.

"Well, you have heard of the Emperor Shao Kahn, No?"

"Yes Lord Raiden. He was the emperor of Outworld at one time, until Liu Kang killed him."

"Correct. Liu Kang's power was drawn from just the essence of the power i'm giving the two of you. While Liu Kang mastered the power in just a few minutes, it will take at least a week for the both of you. The reason of course being that you will have the full power, but that is not all. The power alone cannot defeat Onaga, you will both need to use teamwork and great fighting skill. Do you accept this burden?"

I took a step forward before I spoke. " I have been fighting evil since my release from Shang Tsung. I will continue to do so at all costs."

Scorpion also stepped forward. "I am responsible for this. Quan Chi did this. I will undo it if its the last thing I do."

Raiden dawned a sad expression on his face. " I'm afraid it could be the very last thing you do. The energy could overcome and eventually consume you."

"That won't happen to us. We are to skilled. Right Sub-Zero?"

"Right!"

"I suggest you both goto an old friend of mine, he will teach you what it takes to defeat Onaga and The Deadly Alliance."

"Quan Chi is dead. Only Shang Tsung remains."

I started to become angry. "Raiden, please hurry this up. I do not mean to rush, but I will take my vengeance on Shang Tsung. He will pay."

Raiden nodded "Sub-Zero, take this armor. It was your ancestor, the creator of the Lin Kuei, Chill. He infused some unknown abilities into the armor. I trust you will need it against Shang Tsung. I nodded and walked into the portal. I appeared into the nexus. I noticed someone standing by the Komidogu. It was Shang Tsung!

"Sorcerer!"I screamed.

Shang Tsung twitched and turned slowly. "Ahhhhh, Sub-Zero. I was wondering when you would come. I heard your friend Scorpion killed Quan Chi."

"Yes I intend to do the same to you!"

Next Chapter: Sub-Zero VS Shang Tsung FIGHT!


	2. Chapter 2

Sub-Zero Konquest Chapter 2- Sub-Zero VS Shang Tsung FIGHT!

I looked into the sorcerers eyes. I could feel the energy behind them, his full power was amazing. I pulled out my Kori Blade and prepared for battle. Shang Tsung ran towards me, and flung his fist at me with all his might. I pulled my head back just in time to dodge. I felt the wind fly past as the fist soared by. I did a quick sweep to take him down and did a backflip to increase the distance between us. I could feel the sorcerer build up his power. Next thing I knew I was being thrown 5 ft. backwards. I slammed into a tree trunk with a loud crack as it broke the throw. I got up a bit slow. My strength was starting to weaken and I hadn't even gotten a strong hit yet. _He's good...how do I win? _

Then, I saw it. Shang Tsung wore a belt, with a green gem in it. He's draining my soul! I had to break that gem quickly. I began to focus my Kori energy into my palms. The temperature around me began to slowly get colder. In a few seconds there were icicles on the trees. I focused the energy into a ball and threw it at Shang Tsung. He froze on contact, but his belt seemed unaffected. I could still feel my soul being drained. With all the energy I could muster I threw the Kori Blade into the gem. It shattered in a million pieces. As the pieces flew, a beautiful green light erupted from the belt and soured to the sky. White light began to pour out of the pillar of soul energy.

I saw the souls of Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, Kitana, and Ermac being released from the belt. Then I saw myself. It was a faded light compared to the others. _I suppose its because he only got a little bit out of me._ Shang Tsung was beginning to thaw. My power was flowing back into me. I felt recharged and prepared for battle. I pulled my Kori Blade out of Shang Tsungs belt and placed it in its sheath. Shang Tsung completely thawed and had a murderous look on his face. His eyes glinted maliciously.

"You have been a thorn in my side long enough Sub-Zero! PREPARE TO DIE!"

"You think you have what it takes without your Soul Gem?!"

"Shutup, and prepare for MORTAL KOMBAT!"

He dove forward and pulled out his Straight Sword and attempted to do a face slash. I brought my Kori Blade out of its sheath as fast as possible and ducked. He over extended himself completely. That was just the opening I needed. I did a quick sweep kick and as he fell I followed up with a spinning slash. Shang Tsung fell to the ground clutching his chest in pain. Blood was flowing profusely from his rib-cage area. I smirked and sheathed my Kori Blade. Shang Tsung got up slowly. He looked very angry. Suddenly, his hands began moving in fast complicated motions. His hands began to glow red and flames started spewing from his palms. He began to form the flames in his palms into a large serpent. His mastery over this mystical flame was truly amazing.

I knew there was only one way I could combat this serpent. I put my hands in front of me, 6 inches away from each other. I summoned the energy from my Dragon Medalion, the overwhelming power from it surged through my body and into my soul. My icy powers sparked within me. I could feel it. I could see it. I could hear it. I could smell it. This was the true power of a Lin Kuei Grandmaster. The armor somehow aided my control over the power of the medallion. I focused my energy into the space between my hands. I could feel the power flowing through my veins and out of my palms. My entire forearm became icy as I focused my powers into the only animal form that could kill such a serpent. An icy mist enhabited the area. I closed my eyes and focused on the animal. When I opened my eyes the mist cleared, and all I saw was an ice scuplture of a giant eagle. It lay dormant waiting for me to awaken it. I willed the Kori Eagle to come to life. The eagle stretched its wings and flapped furiously. It rose off the ground and stared at the serpent of flame in absolute hatred. The eagle could feel the power from the serpent and feared it not. It opened its beak and chirped out a battle cry.

It had begun with just a simple mortal kombat. Now however, it is a battle to the death. The serpent slithered on the ground, scorching everything it touched. The eagle was just the opposite. Everything it flew by became frozen. In its trail was an icy mist. I watched in astonishment as the serpent reared itself to full height. It was at least 40' tall and at least 80' long. The serpent opened its mouth and whipped its fire tongue at the eagle. The eagle merely hovered as the snake lashed at the eagle. Finally the eagle got bored and opened its beak. Its entire body glowed a faint bluish-white as an Ice Ball formed in his beak. It pulled its head back and snapped its head forward flinging the ice ball at gale force speeds. It slammed the serpent and sent it flying back. Shang Tsung's eyes were glowing red. His conscience was forged into the serpents mind. The serpent was slowly starting to freeze. The eagle let out a cheer as the snake withered away and died. I commanded my eagle to return to the palace of the Lin Kuei. The eagle flew away.

Shang Tsung's eyes slowly faded back to their original obsidian black state. He glared at his serpents remains, a long S-shaped strip of blackened earth. Then his hands began to move in those motions again. This time however, a smaller one appeared. It fit in Shang Tsungs palm. Then with all his might he flung the snake at me. I smirked and visualized my body as ice. I jumped back and an ice clone appeared. The snake slammed into the ice, cracking it in two. The clone had hardly impeded the snakes movement, as it slammed me into yet another tree. I staggered back to my feet to find 3 more snakes flying towards me. I focused my Kori powers into my hands.Slowly a bluish-white aura, much similar to the eagle's, began to form around my fingers. I pulled back my arms, and flung then forward. Icicles were flying at at least 30 mph as they flew through the serpents and impaled Shang Tsung. He was thrown off his feet and into the wall of a tall rock-face.

I walked over to him and pulled out the icicles one by one. Each time I pulled it was met by a shriek of pain from the pinned sorcerer. I laughed as I pulled the last one out, and he fell to the ground. Blood was pouring out of him.

"So...ready to die Tsung?"

"You will never win."

"Wrong. I just did...Now I could snap your neck...or rip your spine clear out of your body, but that would be far too merciful for you."

"Please...I'll give you your brothers soul back!"

"Hah....taunting me with my brothers soul. Thats got to be low even for you."

"His soul can be returned. Just give me the soul gem."

" Its too late. It was destroyed in the beginning of the fight when I froze you. Remember?"

"But thats impossible..."

"Really? Look over towards your dead snakes remains and see just how possible your gem being gone is."

Shang Tsung turned his head in horror as he saw the emerald gems remains.

"YOU FOOL! YOU SHALL PAY!"

"How do you intend on doing that?"

"Well...kind of like this!"

His hand movements became eratic again and they were starting to grow the same color as they were before.

"Im sorry Shang Tsung but you leave me no choice."

That said I began to charge my dragon medallion powers through me and out of my palms. Shang Tsung and I threw both of our attacks at the same time. Both waves of energy hit each other in the center of the arena. A giant shockwave met the two waves and created a giant discharge. The energy in those waves were strong enough to kill an Elder God. Shang Tsung was being over-powered by the sheer force of my power. He started to scream as the ice slowly consumed him.

I heard a slight crackle in the air and whirled around immediately to see the Thunder God staring him in the face.

"Good Work Sub-Zero. You now proved yourself to me as the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. For that I believe you deserve this." He handed me a long silver necklace with an aura gem in the center of a golden prong.

I looked at the necklace in awe. "What is it?"

"Its something that I should've given to you a long time ago."

"Why?!"

"Because it was your fathers."

Sub-Zero dropped the necklace, and looked Raiden in the eyes obviously showing dislike. "HOW DARE YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME! ITS MY HERITAGE!"

Raiden sighed. " We don't have time for this. Come, now we have to assasinate someone in Outworld. It is the elder gods command.

* * *

A/N- Soul gem is patented, Shang Tsungs dead WOOT WOOT and Sub-Zero has a new familiar. The flame serpent is from the beginning of deception. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The Assasination

Wandering-Aangel: First one to review thx. Do you like the action?

This Chapter will be the assassination in Edenia Raiden was talking about.

As I walked with Raiden into the nexus towards the edenia portal, questions slowly started to form in my mind. I looked at Raiden as we waited for the portal to open. His usually white tinted eyes were beginning to change red. _Hmm...that would require more thought later, back to the task at hand. _I felt a strange sensation in my stomache as I went through the portal. All I could see was a wave of brilliant bright blue. When the trip was over Raiden and I were spit out of the blue vortex and into the beautiful courtyard of Edenia. I turned to Raiden.

"Raiden, who are we here to assasinate?"

"Kitana."

"Thats not possible. Shang Tsung had her soul. I saw it myself."

Raiden shook his head before speaking. "This is an impostor. Kitana was indeed killed by The Deadly Alliance. Shang Tsung consumed her soul. She was one of the best princesses Edenia had ever seen."

"What happened to Shujinko?"

"That will be your second mission. Tonya is guarding him in the old Edenian Palace near the East Waterfall. Your objective is to kill Tonya and rescue . If you fail, Onaga will reign over the realms forever."

I bowed. "Yes Lord Raiden. I understand. We can finish our discussion from earlier later?"

Raiden nodded and walked into the portal to the nexus.

I looked around and noticed it was getting dark. _Well might as well get some sleep and replenish my strength._

When I awoke the next day my muscles were getting a little cramped. I did a few warm up stretches, then I pulled out the Kori Blade and began practicing the slashing motions. No doubt that I would need it again today. I heard a Poof behind me. I turned quickly and slashed my sword at the person behind me. They dodged quickly and teleport kicked me in the back. Only one person could do that attack. "Scorpion. What are you doing here?"

"The Elder Gods thought you needed help. I'm going to get Shujinko. You get to kill Mileena."

"Awesome." I replied.

"Let's Go. Mileena's somewhere around the North Palace. You'd better hurry the Gods want it done in a hurry."

"Alright. I'm off. I'll meet you at 3:30 tomorrow with Mileena's head.

I ran towards the waterfall at break-neck speed. When I got there, something was going on. I twisted my head around to find the source of the commotion. I caught it looking me in the eye. The impostor Mileena. I looked at her with extreme hatred. She caught the look.

"Sooo… Sub-Zero is it? Yes, I heard Kitana talk of you and the others while she begged for her soul.

That was all it took, I jumped at her and in the air drew my Kori Blade. In-air I came down with a downward slash. Out of nowhere a sai struck my back. During that time I hadn't realized Mileena had teleported behind me and stabbed me. Blood flowed freely through the orifice.

I called upon the Kori Eagle. In an icy mist the bird appeared. Its wings were glowing a bright bluish-white. It chirped it high-pitched battle-cry. It flapped its powerful wings of ice and flew into the blue sky.

"So your birds scared of me to?"

I just looked at her and smirked, knowing quite well what the bird intended to do.

"What are you so happy about?" she asked.

"You'll see." I answered now grinning from ear-to-ear.

She wildly dove at him with her sais flashing. Before she hit however, a blue blur flared through and slammed her into a nearby tree. She and the tree groaned from the hit. The blur flew to the sky again. I walked over to her nearly not being able to control my laughter.

"Try again. I dare you." I taunted her.

She ripped off her pink mask to reveal a pair of sharp Tarakata Jaws. There had to be at least 100 teeth there. She jumped at me. As I braced for the attack, the blur appeared again and soared at her aerial body. At the last second, she teleported and kicked me in the back. I flew 2 feet into the nearest building. The wall I landed in collapsed. An avalanche of bricks and ricocheted of my face and mask. I shook them off and sat up. My head throbbed. I looked around and saw nothing. _Damn. She got away… _I walked back towards the portal. Half-way there I kicked in the back. I turned to face Mileena right in the face. My body stiffened and prepared to attack. She was quicker. She did a sweep kick. I did a running front flip over it. I pulled out my Kori Blade. She pulled out her sais. I ran at her, and did a fake overhead slash and followed into a downward lunge. As she dodged the fake the lunge I grazed her shoulder making a long cut down her back. I smirked. She looked up at me and growled. She twisted and stabbed my stomach. I doubled-over in pain. Then she bit my shoulder. I was losing a lot of blood fast. As she pulled out the sai and removed her teeth I did a backflip. A boot to the face later and Mileena was spilled out on the floor. Blood was still flowing profusely from the wounds.

Mileena got up and coughed out blood onto the rich tile. I took this second to freeze the wounds so blood would not flow. She slowly got back to her feet._ Time to try my secret weapon again._ I willed a Kori Blast into my hands. The cold energy sent sparks through my nerve endings. The Kori Eagle flew down as I threw the Blast into the air. It caught the blast on its mouth and formed it into a spear. It flew at mach-4 into Mileena. She impaled by the spear and sent flying into the palace wall.

I walked over and unsheathed my Kori Blade… one slash later and Mileenas head was in a small burlap sack. I walked back to the portal, this time no interruptions.

Wandering-Aangel: First one to review thx. Do you like the action?


End file.
